Corrugated signs, such as yard signs, are well known in the art and are used extensively in the advertising industry for displaying advertisements because of their low cost and smooth professional appearance. For example, the signs are commonly employed by real estate agents for advertising home sales and rentals by placing a corrugated sign on a frame post in the front yard of the house. For another example, corrugated signs are commonly placed in grassy medians to advise drivers in opposite directions of temporary traffic flows and special events.
These signs are commonly held upright by way of two arms whereby each arm slides into a single channel of the corrugated sign. In some cases, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,183, the rods may apply a slight pressure against the single corrugation channel to support the sign above the ground merely by compression fit between the rod and the single corrugation channel. The problem with supporting the sign with a rod through a single corrugation channel is that the channel is limited in size, thereby limiting the size of the support. The size of the channel typically dictates the size and strength of the support art that is permitted to be used in connection with the sign. As a result, the support arm(s) are weak and susceptible to damage when exposed to environments having harsh weather conditions, e.g., wind, snow, and rain. To that end, strong winds cause the support arms to either buckle under the weight or become dislodged from their placement location. The problem is exacerbated as the surface area of the sign increases because the air resistance increases. To overcome this problem, the prior corrugated signs have included a channel affixed to the outer surface of the corrugated sign, i.e., one face of the sign, which is unattractive and ruins the smooth professional appearance. Those known corrugated signs also have channels that are difficult to modify because the openings are very small, have walls of a material that is difficult to cut, and there is limited availability of tools capable of adjusting the channel widths to accommodate any larger sized support arm(s). Additionally, attaching the sign to a rod or other securement member on the face of the sign covers or significantly distorts the advertising of the sign face.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.